Interruptions
by Crystal Mystery
Summary: Out on the prowl, Damon is not best pleased when his less than pure intentions are interrupted by Jeremy Gilbert. Now the boy needs to be punished, not that either of them are complaining. Slash, rated M for a very good reason. Pretty OOC in my opinion.


**Hey, so this is my first Vampire diaries fic, so it is bound to be awful. Reading it over, I'm pretty sure it is very OOC so keep that in mind when you read it and also keep in mind that I have **_**never**_** written smut before. You can probably guess why once you read it.**

**Other than that, stay away if you are innocent or homophobic. If you aren't, enjoy!**

The Mystic Grill was full. There was some special event being hosted there and the normally sleepy town had gone all out for this one night of fun. Entering the building Damon could hear the music pounding in his ears, loud and obnoxious and oh so very human. The middle of the floor had been cleared of the regular tables and chairs and Damon could see them stacked around the side of the room like a gym during a school dance. However, unlike a school dance, he doubted anyone there had brought a chaperone with them.

As if desperate to prove his theory correct, bodies writhed together on the obscenely cramped make-shift dance floor, mainly dancing to the vibrations as the music itself was being drowned out but the noise created when this many people crammed into this small of a space. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air mixed with the tangy scent of expelled carbon dioxide which Damon knew only he could smell. It was a good sign; the people here were very drunk.

Drunk equalled lowered inhibitions, lowered inhibitions meant they were up for fun, and up for fun meant that Damon had a very good chance of having a fulfilling night. He smirked.

Crossing to the bar, he leant on it, back facing the row of multi-coloured bottles which lied about the colour of its contents to draw in the wasted clientele, and faced the oblivious crowd, silently picking out his prey. He felt the thrill of the hunt run through him, electrifying his long dead nerve endings in a way that shouldn't be biologically possible. But Damon didn't care about biology right at that moment, well at least not _that_ sort of biology. He was very willing to get an up close and personal lesson in human anatomy. Licking his lips, Damon turned to order a drink, knocking back the entire glass as soon as it was set down in front of him. He ordered another, choosing to only sip at this one as he once again searched the crowd for a viable option.

A smell crept into his nose, somehow overpowering the mixture of alcohol, perfume and lust that clouded the room so strongly that it was almost visible. It was a salty smell, one Damon knew to be unique to rain. It hadn't rained in Mystic falls since the previous week. Looking around, this time with a purpose, Damon saw a woman just down the bar with her jacket slung over the back of the seat. Barely there moisture saturated the collar. This woman was from out of town, just passing through probably, and a brilliant choice for a fuck, drink, ditch session ending in a full power 'forget this ever happened' at the end of the night.

Now he just had to make his move.

Damon walked away from the bar, finished his drink, placed the now empty glass on a tray full of other bussed drinks, and then walked back to the bar. However as he reached the counter once more he was standing right next to the woman he had observed. Up close the smell of rain was stronger and mingled with the flowery perfume she was wearing. A man walked behind her, distracted by the friend he was talking to. His hip bumped the stool she was perched on and his elbow clipped the back of her head as he gestured wildly. It gave Damon the perfect opening.

As the woman started to topple from her seat, Damon caught her round the waist and pulled her back towards him and thus back onto the stool. He let his hand linger at her waist a moment too long, hearing more than seeing the blood rush to her cheeks. As she turned her head to look at her saviour and offer thanks Damon plastered the sexiest smile he was capable of onto his face. The words died in her mouth just as he had hoped. He leant in close, the loud music the perfect excuse, and almost purred in her ear,

'Are you alright?'

Her eyes glazed and he allowed himself an internal pat on the back. She managed to collect herself and nodded flashing her own smile in return. Surreptitiously, he noticed her pull down the hem of the dress she was wearing lowering the cleavage in the process. It probably wasn't an accident.

'Can I buy you a drink in gratitude?'

Damon pretended to consider, scanning the crowds as if looking for a friend. Finally he shrugged and requested a glass of scotch. She promptly drained her martini and asked for a refill. She placed the olive on the table next to her glass before grasping the stem and raising it to her lips. Damon reached out and snagged the cocktail stick between his thumb and forefinger hesitating long enough for her to protest his actions, when she did not he raised it, contemplating the olive that the stick was impaling. Slowly, making sure the woman was watching, Damon flicked his tongue out, wrapped it around the olive and pulled it back into his mouth. The woman's mouth hung open slightly and he smirked. Catching the smug look on his face, the woman shook herself, purposefully glancing away from Damon's face. When she turned back she had extended her hand.

'Hi, I'm Chrissie.'

'Damon.' He grasped the proffered hand but didn't shake; instead he lifted it to his lips and left the whisper of a kiss on the back, noting the goose bumps that travelled up her arm. She withdrew the hand when he didn't immediately let go.

'So, are you a local?' Innocent enough question. Could have hidden connotations.

'Yeah, I'm guessing you aren't.'

'Nah, passing through tonight, my friend said there was going to be an awesome party and that I should come. I'll have to tell her she was right, it _is _an awesome party, or at least has the _makings_ of one. So, when you say you are a local, how local?'

Ah, there was no mistaking the hidden meanings there. And victory was always sweeter when the victim walks into the trap willingly. He let his hand fall to her knee, gently stroking and steadily letting the hand roam higher. Her dress was obscenely short and he idly wondered if it really _was_ his skills of seduction that had convinced her to give it up or if she was just really easy.

'Only 10 minutes away, you might have seen it on your way into town. It's got loads of history. I can show you if you like.' There, he had offered her a get out of jail free card; it would be just like a history field trip. This way she didn't look like such a slut when she asked to go back to his place.

'Perfect, I _love_ history. Shall we go now?' She leant forward as she said it, breath ghosting across Damon's face. As she finished talking she pressed her lips to his. Immediately she moaned and opened her mouth in submission. Damon slipped his tongue into her mouth, a bit disappointed by the lack of resistance. After a few more seconds he pulled away.

'Let's go.' He stood, once more tipping the rest of the scotch down his throat and hissing as it burnt its way down his oesophagus. Chrissie also stood, her drink already empty. She slipped her coat off of the back of the stool, folding it across her forearm. The door was directly behind her, a little distance away, so Damon gestured for Chrissie to turn and begin wandering towards the exit. As she turned however, she collided with another person. Red splashed all over the white lace of Chrissie's dress and she screamed dabbing at the dress with frantic fingers. Her poking and prodding was actually hindering progress and was in fact spreading the stain. Damon grabbed her arm.

'Stop it, you're making it worse. Go to the bathroom, wash it off.' He pushed her in the direction of the ladies room, rolling his eyes as he heard her muttering curses under her breath. Hissing in frustration Damon turned back to the drink spiller, he was met with a smirk and a pair of familiar twinkling eyes.

'Fucking cock-blocker.' He growled at Jeremy, but the boy didn't even falter. The almost empty glass was still clutched in his hand, a little bit of red liquid still sloshing around in the bottom.

'I'm sorry Damon; did I ruin your history lesson?'

Jeremy's eyes were wide and innocent, barely phased by the scowling vampire in front of him. It was unnerving how calm the boy was. Anger pulsed through him, great uncontrollable waves of fury and rage. He grabbed Jeremy by the shoulders and slammed him up against the wall, trapping him there with his body. The air of calm and collectedness faltered for a moment before it returned, not as strong as before. Damon grinned in approval.

'Get the fuck off of me Damon.' Jeremy's hand smashed into his shoulder, he barely felt it. A foot cracked against his shin and once again all Damon felt was a vague tickling, he heard Jeremy hiss in pain as he had pretty much just kicked a stone wall. Damon leaned in closer till their noses were almost touching, and vamped out.

'Vampire, remember?' He jeered, watching in fascination as Jeremy just pursed his lips and studied his face. Something about the reaction intrigued Damon. He was used to people screaming when he saw his vampire visage, but Jeremy mouth just twitched a bit and Damon could see his pupils dilate slightly. The boy was getting turned on, and fuck, if that idea didn't make Damon's blood run south.

'Yeah, I think I remember hearing something to that effect. Wanna let me go Dracula?' The grip on his shoulders was getting painful and he shifted uncomfortably. Noticing this, Damon loosened his grip but kept enough pressure to ensure that Jeremy wouldn't be able to get away.

'No way, you lost me my dinner _and_ my pre dinner entertainment. You are in serious trouble Jer; I'm thinking you need to be _punished_.' The last word was whispered into Jeremy's ear, breath ghosting against the shell. A shiver ran down the boy's spine, blood following the path down south. Suddenly the breath was gone and teeth were clamped down on his earlobe, tugging gently. Jeremy felt a moan rise unbidden in his chest and focussed all his energy on keeping it supressed.

'W-what are you t-talking about Damon, she's only in the bathroom. She'll be b-back any minute.' Jeremy couldn't stop his voice from trembling slightly as he weakly protested against the situation. He didn't know why he was throwing up excuses; he_ really_ didn't want Damon to stop. Suddenly the teeth on his ear pulled away and Damon's face reappeared inches away from his.

'But that's the problem Jer, I don't want that skank anymore. Not now I have a much better option.' And as if to leave no doubt as to what that 'better option' was, Damon secured his lips over Jeremy's. At first there was no response, then Jeremy's lips started matching Damon's movements move to move. When Damon pressed his tongue to the seam between the lips, Jeremy cautiously opened up, his tongue greeting Damon's. Quickly the kiss became a duel, neither willing to let the other have control. Damon could feel the excitement building inside him, loving that his vicious kisses were being returned just as violently. He knew full well that he could overpower the human, and he knew Jeremy knew that too. Somehow that made the boy's struggle for control even hotter.

Jeremy tangled one hand into Damon's hair using the grip as leverage to angle Damon's head so the kiss could deepen. His other hand rested on the vampire's hip using it to keep balanced. The kiss was making him light headed. Damon's hands were slightly less innocent. Both hands had slipped under the teen's shirt and were stroking along the smooth skin concealed beneath. He could feel Jeremy arching into his touches as he traced his muscles with a finger, smirking into the kiss as the moan he knew Jeremy had been suppressing, was released.

He pulled away. He took in Jeremy's plump lips, flushed face and rumpled shirt and broke. Tossing Jeremy over his shoulder, Damon sprinted out of the Mystic Grill and up to the boarding house.

Crashing into his bedroom Damon threw a bewildered and weakly protesting Jeremy onto his mattress.

'Damon-'

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Damon straddled his hips pushing him down onto his back and then leaning down to kiss him again. Slowly he started trailing the kisses down the boy's neck, nipping gently at sensitive areas. When he reached the collarbone he hesitated. Damon looked up into Jeremy's eyes, surprisingly serious.

'If you want me to stop, say it now. You might not get another chance.'

'Shut up and fuck me Damon.' Jeremy arched his body, rubbing it against Damon's. The vampire gasped.

'_Fuck_. I warned you.'

With that, he ground down against Jeremy, his lips returning to just above the boy's collarbone to bite and suck just enough to leave a mark. He pulled back to inspect his handiwork, happy as he saw a bruise begin to form, happier than he should have been simply marking the teen below him. He hesitated at the flash of possessiveness that flared up .

A whine from Jeremy brought him jolting back to reality, the noise sending sparks of pleasure all over his body. Crashing their lips together once more, Damon felt for the hem of Jeremy's t-shirt. Grasping the base he began to pull it up letting his fingers brush over the stomach and chest he was exposing. It was then he realised that in order to remove the item of clothing he would have to stop kissing Jeremy and as the boy ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth, he knew that wasn't an option.

Instead the t-shirt was ripped away and the owner's noise of disapproval was muffled by Damon's questing mouth. All too soon Damon felt hands pushing him backwards, and he realised that Jeremy was running out of breath. While he gasped for oxygen, Damon leant down to tentatively lick one of the newly exposed nipples. Jeremy's whole body shuddered in response. Loving the reaction the vampire licked more firmly, teeth brushing over the sensitive nub. The keening only increased when he used one of his hands to rub the other nipple. The hands in his hair tightened.

Jeremy drew Damon back to his lips, not able to get enough of the feel of those lips against his. Taking a chance he managed to flip the vampire onto his back so that he was now straddling Damon, rather than the other way around. Momentarily shocked, Damon's expression soon melded into something that could only be described as 'insanely smug and horny'.

Soon Damon's shirt was off and Jeremy's hands were inching their way into his jeans. Discarding the jeans and then the boxers underneath, Jeremy grasped Damon's rock hard cock, somewhat drooling at its size. He heard Damon let out a breathy moan as he began stroking him. Very slowly the boy leant down and licked once against the slit of the cock, the reaction was instantaneous.

'_Fuck_! Oh _god_, fuck yeah.' The vampire's hips involuntarily bucked upwards. Jeremy didn't give him time to recover before he took the entire length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to accommodate the large size. He secured Damon's hips with his hands as he proceeded to lick and suck the cock in his mouth, running his teeth along the underside. He could feel the dick pulsing against his tongue and couldn't hold back a moan as he imagined the same dick pulsing inside his arsehole instead.

Damon's grasp on the bed sheets tightened as Jeremy's moan vibrated through him. He let out a hiss as the talented human continued to suck him off, watching as his dick disappeared into the sweet little mouth so intent on pleasuring him. And it was doing too good of a job. Pulling harshly on slightly sweaty hair, Damon brought Jeremy back up his body, twisting so that he was once again on top and staring into confused eyes.

'I don't plan on coming until I'm pounding you into my mattress, listening to you scream my name.' He purred in response discarding the teen's belt while he was distracted by the mental image. Pulling Jeremy's jeans off, Damon sucked in a gasp as he took in his apparent lack of underwear.

'You naughty, naughty boy.' He whispered mockingly, leaning forward to lick the base of his neck, smirking at the pitiful whimper it evoked. Bringing a hand round Damon presented Jeremy with his fingers.

'Suck.' He commanded, watching with dilated pupils as his fingers disappeared into the mouth beneath them receiving similar treatment as his dick. The organ in question twitched at the memory and the visual it was currently being supplied with.

Once Damon's fingers were sufficiently coated he pulled them out, shuddering in delight at the obscene 'pop' that accompanied it. He leant in for one more vicious kiss, swallowing the addictive noises it produced, before flipping Jeremy onto his stomach, arse in the air, and pushing two fingers into the tight arsehole.

'_Shit_.'

The one word was torn between pain and pleasure as the ring of muscle fought to stretch itself into a more comfortable position. The fingers slowly started pumping in and out of the hole, steadily gaining in speed and ferocity. Soon a third finger had joined the other two and they were scissoring as they slid in and out of the writhing body beneath Damon. Jeremy screamed as the fingers brushed over his prostate again and again, angled perfectly every time.

'Oh god, oh god, so good. AH, yes there, there, right there.'

The fingers pulled out of the slick hole causing Jeremy to moan at the loss. They were replaced by the blunt tip of Damon's cock, teasingly pressing against the ring of muscle. Moaning, Jeremy tried to move backwards to impale himself on the cock but his hips were held tightly, impeding the motion.

'_Please,_' he whimpered, writhing against the hands holding him down.

'Tell me what you want Jeremy.' Although he couldn't see him, Jeremy could hear the lust in Damon's voice, the barely controlled impulses he was denying himself just to tease him.

'Fuck me.' He growled as menacingly as he could.

'More.'

'Ah God, fuck me. Spread my arse cheeks and slam into me. Pound me till I'm begging for mercy like a whore as you jerk me off. Make me scream your name as I come with you buried deep inside me, still fucking me like an animal and sinking your teeth-'

He screamed as Damon thrust into him, pleasure and pain burning his nerve endings in equal measure. Tears stung at the edges of his eyes as he gasped for breath. Inside of him, Damon stilled. Surprisingly gently the vampire ran a series of kisses across Jeremy's back remaining frozen in the tight heat of the boy's hole. A hand came round to run across the boy's dick, trying hard to remove the sounds of pain that mingled with the moans of pleasure. Soon enough the pain was only a dull ache as the pleasure steadily multiplied, each stroke of his cock causing him to dig his nails into the sheets below him, holding on for dear life.

'Damon,' he panted 'God Damon, _more_. Give me more.'

Unable to resist the gorgeous body beneath him, Damon began to move, pulling out to the tip and them slamming back in. He watched in fascination as the boy reacted to every little touch, his head thrown back, that sweet mouth open as a series of continuous noises fell from it, each one making Damon pound even harder, losing control of his own actions. The hand that wasn't still pumping Jeremy's dick reached for his chin to angle it to the side. The kiss that followed was hot and sloppy, body's rocking together perfectly, Damon was strangely disappointed when he felt Jeremy pull away, an intense look in his eyes.

'B-Bite me.'

Both Damon's hand and dick froze, making Jeremy moan in frustration and push backwards, trying to resume the harsh fucking. Damon's hands stilled his hips, the hold tight enough to bruise.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Bite me, drink from me, let me make you feel as good as I feel right now. _Please_.'

Leaning down to place an unusually chaste kiss on swollen lips, Damon slowly resumed his fucking. Slowly he licked his way across the teen's shoulders, tracing jagged patterns on the skin with his tongue. When he reached the right shoulder blade he scraped his teeth against the skin. Pausing in silent question, he saw Jeremy eagerly nod, breath held in anticipation. Still pistoning into the pliant body beneath him, Damon sank his fangs into the flesh of the shoulder. A yell ripped through the air as Damon drank from the wound, the blood, sweet from hormones and lust, tingling his mouth. About thirty seconds later, Jeremy's body went ridged and then, screaming out Damon's name, he came. Damon pulled away from the wound he had created as he felt the hole tightening around him and heard his name pour from Jeremy's lips.

Thrusting a few more times, Damon couldn't help but follow Jeremy, coming buried deep inside the tight arse hole. He was surprised to hear himself growl out Jeremy's name as he came, riding out the last few waves of pleasure. Jeremy had slumped down in exhaustion, and Damon slowly pulled out of the hole, apologising when Jeremy hissed at the action. Walking to the bathroom, he grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned himself off before returning to his bed to do the same for Jeremy. He was particularly careful when he noticed how pink and puffy the abused hole was, little streams of his come trickling out of it. When he was finished he threw the wash cloth vaguely in the direction of the bathroom and crawled up his bed to slip under the covers. He was pretty sure that Jeremy was asleep until he say the boy shift, wincing as he moved his abused body.

Damon watched as the boy moved slowly around the room trying to locate his clothes.

'What _are_ you doing.' Damon asked, eyes already drooping.

'Leaving?'

'Don't be an idiot Jer, sleep now, leave later.' And with that he rolled over, smiling as he heard the clothes return to the floor and the bed sink on the opposite side. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Damon shifted onto his back looking over at the boy in his bed.

'Hey Jer,' he whispered.

'Mmhmm.'

'You didn't spill that drink by accident did you?'

There was a pause.

'No. Night Damon.'

Damon smirked into the dark, shaking his head slightly.

'Night Jer,'

**Oh good a cheesy ending, because I'm just a softy at heart.**

**Well this wasn't as good as I had hoped, in fact I think it kind of sucked. Oh well, tell me what you thought anyway.**


End file.
